Bleach: The Hell Saga
by TeamViper
Summary: Ichihime and Nelgrimm romance are confirmed so far. Ichigo teams up with Grimmjow to save their loved ones. They go to...hell: A world that exists deep within Earth that has now become currupted. Our First Fanfiction Story. Plz review and send feedback
1. Chapter 1: Craving For Love

**Okay here's the deal with this story so far, it is short for now. I'm not getting much time writing fan fiction due to school and other stuff so please be patient! XD**

**Special thanks and acknowledgments go to my friends Gorre, Alex, Kevin, and girlfriend Michelle, Grimmjow5555 (chatango account) for his ideas and Tite Kubo for his extraordinary work on Bleach. He is the master! XD**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its original characters such as Ichigo and Orihime, but there will be some original characters that I will own in time. Please do not blame Tite Kubo if you think this story sucks! _**

**_If there are any suggestions or comments you want to ask and say please feel free to use the review button! Help me improve my story thank you! XD_**

* * *

BLEACH:

**_The Hell Saga_**

**_There exists a world deep within the Earth; it is so vile and gloomy that humans soul reapers and evil hollows alike dread to speak of its name in fear of that they too would be swallowed up by the torturous all-knowing gate. This place; in which those who cause unforgivable sins as humans or soul reapers disappear and never return, a place knows as heru, or as others may call it hell..._**

"Hyaah!" Ichigo cried as he swung his mighty and tall zanpakutou.

"Come on Kurosaki, is that the best you got? You may be able to scratch me with your shikai now, but that's no reason to get cocky with me!" Grimmjow said annoyed as he easily countered blow after blow with his own zanpakutou.

"Kurosaki-kun dinner is ready!" Orihime called from below. Ichigo stopped for a second, "Whaa-?!"

"I said don't let your guard down Kurosaki!" Grimmjow shouted angrily and swung his zanpakutou. Ichigo deflected it just in time but Jeagerjaques attack was so fierce that it pushed Kurosaki a few yards away. Ichigo was about to charge back, but Nel (adult form) popped up out of nowhere using sonido and deflected both zanpakutou with her bare hands, "Give it a rest you two, you've been at it for hours."

"Fine!" Jeagerjaques spat and they both sheathed their zanpakutou reluctantly and descended to the ground.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Neliel Tu Oderschvank both escaped from Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow left because he wanted to fight Ichigo Kurosaki again, and Neliel came because she was bored of the hollow world. She was curious about the human world so she happily came with Grimmjow, leaving her two assistants (Dondochakka Bilstin and Pesche Guatiche) behind to lie for her and tell anyone who was curious to know where she was that she was still in Hueco Mundo. Her two assistants hesitated but agreed when they heard that it was a super top secret mission that she entrusted only to them.

"Today's meal is baked potatoes with sweet bean paste and cheese and bread on butter, enjoy!" Orihime said when all four of them were seated in the picnic bench.

"What the hell is this?! More crappy-"

"Just shut up and eat it," Ichigo replied cutting off Grimmjow's fury. Ichigo couldn't say he loved Orihime's cooking but he appreciated her efforts for giving them a meal.

"I think it tastes great!" Nel said enthusiastically. Neliel was still healing her concussion from Hueco Mundo and may turn back into a little girl at any given moment with reduced powers.

"Oh really? Thanks!" Orihime said, and then she drawled on about what her ingredients (disgusting things that will not be mentioned, but will be left to your imaginations) were and how long it took. Orihime was talking about the finer details in what her super secret special ingredient was but was cut off by Ichigo, "Thanks for the meal, Inoue."

"Oh no prob-" Orihime replied, but was stopped again as Ichigo came closer and kissed her right on the lips. Grimmjow and Nel blinked in awe. The kiss didn't really last that long, and it may be that Ichigo just wanted to shut Inoue up, but Orihime thought it lasted for hours.

His lips pushed hard against Orihime's soft pink lips. Ichigo opened his mouth a little, and Orihime (without even knowing it) did the same. Soon they were tongue wrestling, and sucking each other's saliva. She didn't want it to end at all, but by the time it did end; Orihime was blushing a shade of dark pink. She was lost for words; she couldn't even tell Ichigo that he tasted like the best strawberries any farmer could ever have dreamed to produce.

"Well, I'm going home now, it's getting late. Bye Grimm, Nel, and... Inoue," Ichigo left, wondering why and how he was brave enough to kiss Orihime. He knew she had feelings for him, but he didn't know he had the same feelings for her. He used to be so confused, but now everything seemed clear, he loved Orihime, and she loved him back.

The next day was a beautiful Monday, the sun was shining and the birds were singing extra sweetly. Orihime yawned and got out of bed.

As she went to take a refreshing shower, Orihime couldn't help but think about yesterday's events and began talking to herself to completely awaken her brain, "Did Ichigo really kiss me or was it just another dream? No he did, I remember his taste, strawberries...Does that mean he likes me? Ow...my head hurts, this is so awkward!"

Orihime took off her pink pajama robes by untying the woolen belt around her waist, and let the clothing drop. Orihime rarely ever wore a bra because she thought it felt uncomfortable. She dropped her white panties down. It was a little bit wet again. "Oh Ichigo, if you could ever clean me up with your tongue..." Orihime said dreamily, and turned on the shower.

"What am I doing?!" Orihime asked and pouted, "Ichigo likes me, I'm so happy! But I still haven't showed him how I feel! I have to make the next move, so that I can check and mate with the king! Ichigo today is the day that I will do you!"

Orihime furiously began putting soap all over her body. She began with her face; which was already as soft and smooth as a freshly groomed new born puppy. Her cheeks was pale but had a delicious color of pink around her cheeks.

Orihime began to work the soap bar down from her delicate neck to all around her cleavage, and a little extra scrub-a-dub-dub on her hot pink tits. The soap bar went down to her little belly button, and finally her most sensitive part...

"Mind if I take a shower with you?" An innocent, but slightly deep voice asked from behind.

"I-I-Ichigo?!" Orihime turned around, and there he was. Bare naked, with muscular arms and a six pack of abs, Ichigo looked like a stunning warrior prince that had come home to his wife for care.

"Hello, Inoue..." Ichigo said and began to walk towards her with a wicked smile. Orihime couldn't believe it, Ichigo looked so sexy, and he wanted to bathe with her! Orihime could have just fainted, but her own will for romance wouldn't let her. I can't faint now, these next few hours are going to be my most precious, and Orihime's sub-consciousness reminded her.

Orihime took Ichigo's hand and let him in the tub. She began inspecting his naked but untouched body for the first time. There were a few scars here and there, but that just made Ichigo look even cooler to Orihime. Orihime stood up on her tippy toes and she led the kiss. Ichigo responded well to everything she did. Orihime opened her mouth to taste him, and Ichigo did the same. Orihime slurped on Ichigo's lower lip, and then so did he. Soon the first bites turned into a rabid feast. Orihime and Ichigo's tongues moved faster as adrenaline kicked in.

"Kurosaki-kun....I...uhh...hope that...I'm..not hurt...ahh..ing you," Orihime said between short periods as she pulled Ichigo's flowery orange hair towards her.

"Its fine Orihime, I....love it." Ichigo responded, and pushed harder with his tongue more furiously. They both couldn't get enough of each other.

"Kurosaki-kun, I-I opened my portal for you, please come inside me," Orihime said shyly after they both were gasping. Even in the cold shower, Orihime felt hot. It's time for round 2, she thought.

"Okay Orihime, I'm coming in. You have no idea how long I waited for this Orihime, my big titted gold princess!" Ichigo said, and slowly jacked his plug into the puffy outlet.

"Oh my god, Kurosaki-kun!!" Orihime exclaimed with deep pleasure, "It feels so good and its soo big!!"

"Can you handle it Orihime because I don't think it will shrink any time soon."

"Hell no, it's perfect!! Ahh......oh!" Orihime shrieked with glee, and they started thrusting the lower parts of their bodies. Faster and faster they moved until both of them were almost a blur. Ichigo soon began to groan with pleasure himself.

"Teehee, I knew you couldn't bottle it in forever Kurosaki-kun, now let it out please. I want it! I want it!!" Orihime cried, as they moved almost as fast as a soul reaper's shunpo (flash step).

"Okay my angel, have it you way. Here I.....come!" Ichigo yelled. There was a brief pause in his movement, and then Ichigo unleashed his warm white juice gushed into Orihime's cave like the current of the Nile river with his final thrust.

Orihime's face flushed red, "Yes! Ichigo its inside! Its inside, and it feels so good!" Orihime cried out, and they began thrusting again. They were both so wet, and the shower had almost nothing to do with it.

"I did it...I finally did Kurosaki-kun," Orihime quietly said to herself with a wide smile. But Ichigo whispered in her ear, "Sorry Inoue, not yet..." and Ichigo disappeared.

"K-Kurosaki-Kun?!" Orihime screamed alarmed. Then she realized that she was having a day dream. Orihime began to cry, "It wasn't real, none of it was real...Kurosaki-kun when will you come to me for real?"

Orihime sadly turned off the shower, but she felt that she had forgotten something. "Hey, where's my soap go?" Orihime asked aloud to nobody in particular. Then Orihime noticed that her portal seemed clogged, she bent down and gasped. The soap bar was stuck halfway into the crevasse and halfway out. If the 6 inch soap bar could easily fit in here, then so can Kurosaki-kun's magic stick," Orihime said, and she got out of the washroom.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were waiting for Orihime outside. "What took you so long, girl?!" Grimmjow snapped, "This freak and I were waiting for you for more than ten whole minutes!"

"I...uhm.." Orihime didn't know what to say, she couldn't reveal her feelings in front of Grimmjow. Ichigo luckily spoke instead, "Who you calling a freak, you fang-face!"

"Oh you want a piece of me pumpkin head? Well I'm craving some pumpkin pie anyway!"

"I'll give you a nice big slice...wait pumpkin head?! You bastard!!"

Orihime smiled, she was used to Ichigo and Grimmjow fighting over nothing. They were like brothers, "and the dandy lion-haired brother is going to be my prince," Orihime thought.

As the trio walked to school (Ichigo and Grimmjow were still insulting each other, this time over Grimmjow's partial hollow mask because it might frighten the students), Orihime was walking behind them and suddenly remembered something.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, where's Nel-san?" She asked, angry at herself for not noticing until now.

"Huh what, you don't know?" Ichigo responded surprised, as he turned toward, "Nel wanted to come, but I told her she would attract too much attention with her hollow mask- oof!" Grimmjow had punched Ichigo in the jaw at that comment, "Our hollow masks are a symbol of power and beauty you dumbass!"

Ichigo ignored Grimmjow, rubbed is jaw in annoyance, and continued, "...But most importantly, I told her she may accidently cause everyone to freak if she turned into a kid."

"Oh, I see," Orihime said. She didn't mind that Nel couldn't come because Orihime was still jealous that Nel accompanied Ichigo in Hueco Mundo, and that she was stuck in a prison with nobody to keep her company except Ulquoirra, who she thought may have been charming at times but not as charming as Ichigo.

"Okay, we're here," Ichigo said, looking at Karakura High school. Ichigo turned to Grimmjow, "Remember Grimm, you are not allowed to be violent with anybody, got that? Just sit in a chair, listen to the teacher, do what I do, and most importantly...shut the fuck up."

"I know Kurosaki!" Grimmjow growled, "I'll behave at this pathetic excuse for a building, but you remember Kurosaki...you promised me a good fight! If I don't see you fight all-out, then I'll tear this building down with my bare hands!!"

"Don't worry, I always keep my promises. I'm only getting you to go because I don't trust you in this world. I don't like it either, but you'd probably blow this place up for fun if I had my back turned. Anyway, how can you tear this building down while you're in that gigai?"

"Shut up!"

Grimmjow had reluctantly accumulated a gigai from Urahara Shoten at the promise that he could fight all out with Ichigo in his underground lair. Why Kisuke was helping Grimmjow and Neliel, nobody knew, but Ichigo had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and that Karakura town may need the Espada's help. If Ichigo had known what was truly going to happen, he would've called all the captains from soul society...

"Heey, Ichigo!!" Keigo Asano came bursting out of nowhere but ran right into Ichigo's muscular right arm. "Hey Keigo," Ichigo responded.

"Oww...that hurts you know, hey who's that guy behind you? He looks kind of scary..." Keigo asked, pointing at Grimmjow. He shivered when Grimmjow glared at him. Keigo thought he had some sort of aura around him that said, "If you come near me, I kill you!"

Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched. That wormy human called him a scary guy? What an insult, he thought. Grimmjow would've instantly beaten him to a pulp if he hadn't remembered about his promise to behave. Grimmjow said nothing, and walked inside classroom 1-3.

"...He's just a foreign exchange student," Ichigo said to Keigo with a smile, and he followed Grimmjow, while Keigo stood there in disbelief, not even noticing Orihime walk past him.

"Oh Orihime! You look as adorable as ever!" Chizuru shrieked as she noticed Orihime enter the classroom. Chizuru ran over to Orihime and gave her a tight, passionate hug. This time it was Ichigo's brow that twitched, Chizuru was somehow getting on his nerves. Ichigo watched from the corner of his eyes as Chizuru squeezed Orihime's butt and put her head on Orihime's G-cup size breasts.

"Hey, back off!" Ichigo was relieved to see Karate queen, Tatsuki Arisawa kick Chizuru in the ribs; which sent Chizuru sprawling on Keigo.

"Aaahhhh!" Keigo gasped, and Chizuru accidently kissed Keigo! Her tongue went in Keigo's mouth, and Keigo sucked on it instead of sucking on desperate air as the wind was knocked off of him from the force of Chizuru impacting him at mach 5! Chizuru and Keigo both looked at each other in pure disbelief. The whole class had gotten eerily silent as almost everybody's jaw dropped at the unbelievable scene.

After a few more seconds, Chizuru broke the ice, "Oh my lusty goddess! I kissed a mule, I mean boy! Oh the terror! Tatsuki, you bitch look what you made me do!!" Chizuru screamed as she immediately backed off from Keigo.

Keigo began complaining too, "Oh fuck, I French-kissed an ugly, flat-chested hag! Of all the people here why you?!"

"Shove off, Keigo! I know you liked it, I felt hard wood coming out of your pants! Look I can still see the bulge!!"

"You dirty pervert!" Keigo covered his mountainous area with his hands.

"Sh-shutup guys the teacher's coming!" Somebody yelled, and immediately everybody was seated on their chairs. Grimmjow sat on a chair next to Ichigo's desk, they looked at each other for a brief second, then looked away. This place is so stupid, Grimmjow muttered under his breath.

Ochi-sensei entered the classroom with her attendance folder in her hand, "Good morning class! I see we have a new student here today, won't you please introduce yourself?"

"Okay remember Grimmjow, all you have to do is write your name on the chalkboard and tell everyone where you came from just like we discussed," Ichigo whispered.

"Yeah I got it," Grimmjow said, got up, and walked up to the chalkboard. 'Please infinite universe, let this work,' Ichigo prayed.

"Greetings, my name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and I come from Russia," Grimmjow said to the class. He turned around and began writing his name on the chalkboard...with his fingernails! Scriiiiitch Scritch Scrriiiitch. Ochi-sensei and the class covered their ears and groaned their complaints, but Grimmjow didn't notice. He thought this was how a new student was welcomed. "Grimmjow, you idiot!" Ichigo said while covering his ears.

While everybody had their eyes shut and ears covered, Orihime (completely oblivious to the horrible scratching noise Grimmjow was making) noticed Nel (in adult form) sneak in through the third-story window.

"Nel-san! W-what are you doing here?" Orihime whispered in alarm.

"Don't worry Orihime-san; I'm in a gigai (temporary human body). This special gigai will stop me from turning into my little kiddy form! It's all thanks to Kisuke-dono, now I won't be lonely!" Nel answered and winked. "So is this how you give introductions when students are new to school? I wanna try!" Nel asked as she was looking at Grimmjow, interested. Before Orihime could respond, Neliel scurried to the chalkboard, and turned to the class, "Hi my name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank...but please call me Nel!" The whole class stared in awe and then most of the boys began talking excitedly when Nel bowed.

"W-wow, where did that angel come from?!"

"Hot giggity!!"

"Forget that I want her! She's so sexy!"

"Yeah, she's supersized!"

"I didn't know Russians were this hot!" (Keigo said that)

"I wanna have a rack that sized, or maybe I'll take her instead!" (Chizuru squealed that)

"You think she'd go out with me?"

"No way, she's so mine!"

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw Nel appear suddenly at the front of the class, "Nel, w-w-what are y-you doing here?!" He demanded in shock. But Nel couldn't hear him over the loud jabber going on from the class. Nel turned around and began writing her name on the chalkboard with her slightly longer, manicured fingernails, and everyone soon began to cover their ears again.

"What do you think you're doing here Neliel?" Grimmjow growled as he finished his name.

"I didn't want to miss out in the action Grimmy, so I borrowed a cute gigai and came here. Anyways, I know you need my company..." Nel said quickly scratching her last name.

"Humph!" Grimmjow turned away and returned to his desk.

"Okay thanks you two," Ochi-sensei said when both of them finished scratching their names, and she began the day's lecture.

The bell rang, and class was finally dismissed. Grimmjow and Nel didn't cause any more trouble, except once where Nel started chewing on her text book because she thought it was her lunch. As everyone was gathering their books and getting ready to leave, Ichigo notices Chizuru walk over to Orihime.

"Heey Orihime!" Chizuru says excitedly, "Let's have some fun today! I won't take no for an answer!"

"Uhm...where are we going Chizuru?" Orihime asked.

"To Make-out Paradise of course! It's a couple's place that has loads of fun stuff to do like romantic Truth-or-Dare, the smooching contest, and the tear-what-you-wear- fair!" Chizuru exclaimed.

This is the last straw, Ichigo thought. He marched right up to Chizuru and Orihime, and before Chizuru or Tatsuki could do anything..."I'm sorry Chizuru, but she's taken," and Ichigo kissed Orihime, but this time Orihime didn't hold back shyly, she kissed back hard.

Everybody stared in awe, with their mouth agape. Even Ichigo was a little taken aback when Orihime stopped holding back. Ichigo and Orihime enjoyed the tender kiss, with their tongues now easing into each other's mouths, as if they were friendly neighbors going into each other's houses for a time of fun and love.

Tatsuki wasn't far away but she was paralyzed in utter shock. 'Ichigo! What the fuck are you doing?!' she screamed in her head. She was about to grab Ichigo's arm and show him her love, a big faceful of fists! But Neliel suddenly bumped into her, and from the force of her bouncing mega mountains, Tatsuki was sent sprawling into Keigo!

But Tatsuki had much greater reflexes than Chizuru, and she quickly elbowed Keigo in the face to stop herself. Now Keigo was in deep trouble. "Aaahhhh!" he screamed as he collided on Uryu. Uryu turned around at the wrong time and barely had time to cry out, "Waah?!"

This time it was Keigo's tongue (already germinated by Chizuru) that went into Uryu's mouth. Keigo's eyes opened wide, but fainted before Uryu got over his shock and threw Keigo out the window. Some classmates (including Mizuiro Kojima) rushed over to see if Keigo was alright. Fortunately Keigo wasn't dead because he landed on Chad who was on his way home. Chad looked up at the sky and said to himself in a deep-low voice, "Where the hell did he come from? Meh..." Chad continued walking as if nothing had happened.

Many of the students had gone back to watch Orihime and Ichigo kissing again. Ichigo and Orihime were in their own little candy land and seemed to not have noticed what happened with their poor classmate.

"Oooh! Is this what students do at the end of class?" Neliel said with interest as she watched Orihime kissing Ichigo and Keigo kissing Uryu, "I want to get in on it too!" Nel happily grabbed Grimmjow and before Grimmjow could say anything, she kissed him roughly but sweetly on the lips.

Grimmjow thought, 'Might as well, since everyone's doing it. He kissed back awkwardly at first, but was soon getting into the rhythm. Neliel and Grimmjow were starting to get thrilled. Was it the gigai? Whatever who cares, I haven't felt this good in a long time, Grimmjow said to himself.

He accidently bit Nel in the lower lip, but Nel didn't mind. The blood made them both even more turned on. Anyway as first timers, you would have to expect some blood. The tongues started coming in, Grimmjow's neatly licked off the blood, and sucked on Nel's lower lip until she stopped bleeding.

Nel licked Grimmjow's shiny white fangs as a token of her gratitude, and both Ichigo and Orihime, and Nel and Grimmjow continued their love fest; while everyone else in the classroom watched. Tatsuki left without doing anything, because she didn't want to break up Ichigo's and Orihime's love reunion after seeing Orihime so alive and happy.

People started to whisper after they had gone over their shock of seeing for the first time the two gorgeous couples kissing.

"Damn! Why is she kissing that guy with the fangs?"

"They're both Russian I guess..."

"Two gingers and two Russians...shit I wanna swap with that Russian or Ichigo!"

"Why do they have to be taken so quickly? I want a chance!"

"That fang mask Russian looks so ugly, why would she kiss that dork?!"

"Yeah he's a loser that got lucky!"

Finally the kiss ended as both Ichigo and Orihime had to catch their breaths. Nel wanted to go on kissing, but Grimmjow was suddenly interested in something else.

"The bastards who called me a loser and dork, step forward...now!" Grimmjow said furiously, looking for the guilty and soon-to-be-murdered victims.

"It wasn't me!" All of the boys said at once, intimidated by the look Grimmjow gave them.

"Give it a rest Grimmjow. They're just jealous retards with no chances. Let them keep dreaming. Let's go." Ichigo said matter-of-factly. He put his arm around Orihime's waist, and Grimmjow did the same to Nel, and they both walked out of the classroom like gods.

They couples went outside, and even though the weather was only mild, everyone felt as if they were in ovens.

"Ichigo I feel so hot…" Orihime said she desperately wanted to strip her clothes off.

"Yeah me too Ichigo, what the hell is up with this stupid gigai?!" Grimmjow retorted, ripping off his shirt. Nel wanted to rip off her shirt too, but Ichigo stopped her, "What the hell are you doing Nel! You can't take off your shirt in public!"

"Why not? Grimmy did it!" Nel said and pouted.

"It's okay for us, but girls can't do that!" Ichigo said, blushing a little.

"But I feel so hot!"

"H-Hey guys, how bout we get some smoothies to cool us down?" Orihime said to cut them off.

"What the hell is a smoothie?" Grimmjow asked.

"Let's just go and get them fast! I feel burned up too," Ichigo replied, and the couples rushed to the Smooth-E-Mart.

The couples slurped and finished all their smoothies pretty fast. Grimmjow thought it tasted like hollow droppings (but how did he know what hollow droppings tasted like), Nel and Orihime thought it was great and refreshing, and Ichigo didn't care as long as it was cold.

Even after the drinks, the couples felt hotter than ever.

"Well that didn't work! Great idea woman!" Grimmjow sarcastically retorted.

Meanwhile, Ichigo finally understood what his body wanted; what it craved for was Orihime.

"Guys come to my house quick! There's no time to lose!" He grabbed Orihime by the hand and they both rushed to his house. Grimmjow and Nel weren't far behind.

"Why are we going to your house Kurosaki?" Grimmjow questioned annoyed that they had to run.

"My dad and sisters aren't home because they went on vacation for a few days," Ichigo replied.

"So what?!" Grimmjow was more confused than ever. The couples arrived at Ichigo's house, but they didn't stop until they made it to Ichigo's room.

"Okay so now that we are here…what do we do?" Grimmjow said; he was burning up even more!

Ichigo said nothing and pulled Orihime towards him and kissed her on the lips. Orihime mimicked him without question.

"Just do what your body wants you to do," Ichigo said vaguely not taking his brown eyes off Orihime's big grey ones.

Neliel understood what Ichigo meant, and pulled Grimmjow closer to him, and kissed him. Finally Grimmjow got what he meant, but he didn't just want to kiss her this time.

"Ichigo? This isn't a public place so I can strip here right?" Nel asked Ichigo.

Ichigo wasn't really paying attention, but as an answer he began taking Orihime's sailor shirt (school uniform) off. Nel took that as a yes, and turned back to Grimmjow. But before Nel could take her own clothes off, Grimmjow pushed Nel onto Ichigo's bed and did it for her.

Grimmjow tore the school uniform off in a few seconds with his fast moving teeth, revealing that Nel wasn't even wearing a bra (which might be a good thing, or else Grimmjow would've torn that off too)! Her huge cleavage sprouted out as the clothes that sealed her were ripped off.

Meanwhile…Ichigo (after seeing Grimm's barbaric but sexy way of taking off a lady's clothes) quickly took less care of Orihime's own uniform and tore it slightly. Orihime didn't mind, she was too busy licking Ichigo's neck to notice.

Orihime's licks gave Ichigo a chilly tingling sensation and he hastily took off Orihime's white bra (it had pictures of cheese and butter on it with smiley faces). The bra landed on Grimmjow who didn't care as he was playing with Nel's big hooters with a happy child's look in his eye, as if he got what he wanted from Santa.

Ichigo also started playing with some hooters, and happily thought that Orihime was his to keep and so were her mountains.

Ichigo was still thirsty even after drinking the large mango/strawberry fruit smoothie. He put his mouth to Orihime's puckered and hardened pink tips of her right mountain and began to lick it. Then he started to suck hard.

"Oooh… Ichigo, you're thirsty? Please suck more until you're full, and please suck harder!" Orihime squealed loving the hot and wet sensation on her mountains as Ichigo slurped the milk that came out.

"What you can get a free drink off this thing? Sweet!" Grimmjow grinned, and began sucking and slurping hard on Nel's own mountain tips. Grimmjow instantly loved the delicious liquid that came out, and absorbed it all in like a maniac.

On the other side of the bed, Ichigo had already moved on to taking off Orihime's skirt and white panties (Picture of sweet bean paste cake?!). He sniffed Orihime's hairless pink portal of dreams, and took a look inside. Pleasure awaited him inside.

"Orihime, your portal looks so clean and pretty," Ichigo complimented. Orihime blushed red in response, and thought back of when her soap had stuck in there.

Good job, soap! She said to herself pleased.

"Orihime you're getting a little wet around here let me fix that up for you…" Ichigo said noticing some transparent/white liquid ooze out. Ichigo began licking her legs to where the liquid had reached, and began slowly licking up, until he hit the source.

"Oh Ichigo, that feels so good!" Orihime squealed with delight.

"It tastes alright coming from you Orihime..." Ichigo said with a dazzling smile., and he continued licking her after taking his own shirt off. Orihime helped him, and touched his scars and abs.

Grimmjow was now on the phase of taking Nel's skirt off, revealing that she did not have any panties on her either! "

So something tasty comes out of here too eh? Nel, you are full of delicious surprises," Grimmjow said, and nibbled on her pink portal of delight.

"Th-thank you Grimmy," Nel gasped a pleasured squeal of her own as she felt her juice being sucked out and her portal being nibbled on. She was bleeding a little, but that only added to the pleasure.

The two busty ladies continued moaning with pleasure for a while, but now it was there turn.

"Kurosaki-kun, mind if I suck on you now, please?" Orihime asked desperately thirsty.

"Of-of course, i thought you'd never ask Inoue," Ichigo replied, and was relieved as he and Orihime took off his pants and let his fully grown magic stick pop out. Ichigo had hidden the pain of his magic stick being sealed in his black underwear.

"Kurosaki-kun, it's so big!" Orihime said as she clasped it in her delicate hands and rubbed it up and down.

"I'm sorry Inoue, if it's too big for you..." Ichigo apologized.

"No, no, I love it Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime quickly said and to prove it she began sucking on it.

"Yes Inoue, do it just like that!" Ichigo said feeling the pleasure overcoming his pain and heat.

This tastes much better than sweet bean paste topped with cheese and extra butter! Orihime thought pleased.

Grimmjow had excused the pain of his own magic stick being blocked from full bloom in his tight uniform. He couldn't take much more of it, so he allowed Nel to take his pants off. Nel didn't just take it off with care like a normal woman would; she tore it off with her large groomed finger-nails!

"Wow Grimmy, I think your lolipop is bigger than Ichigo's!" Nel exclaimed, and she immediatly began licking it all over to the shaggy gumballs. Grimmjow sighed with relief and pleasure, he didn't know human sex felt so good. If he had known about this delight, Grimmjow might have gone to the human world more often in a gigai if he had to.

"Hear that Ichigo?" Grimmjow snickered, "My magic stick is bigger than yours."

"Hey take that back! Let's measure it right now and see for ourselves!" Ichigo cried in anguish.

"All right, let's go!"

Nel and Orihime reluctantly stopped sucking the juicy lolipops. Their mouths were already pretty wet with the white liquid. Orihime and Nel wiped it away.

"Kurosaki-kun would never lose to Grimmjow, Nel-san!" Orihime positively said.

"We'll see about that, Orihime-san!" Nel replied and they waited eagerly as Ichigo got the measuring tape from his desk.

Everyone's heart was pounding as Orihime measured Ichigo's lolipop first.

"8.9 inches!" she said.

"Not bad Ichigo, but let's check out mine!" Grimmjow said with a competitive look in his eyes.

Orihime measured grimmjow's lolipop because Nel didn't know how to measure.

"8.1 inches.....no wait 9.1 inches! What the fluke?!" Orihime exclaimed in shock.

Nel and Grimmjow danced hand in hand in triumph.

"Haha! I owned you Kurosaki!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Sh-shut up, you just got...lucky?" Ichigo said refusing to admit he lost.

"Oh well, this doesn't count! I want you in me Ichigo!" Orihime suddenly said to change the subject. Although Orihime did desperately want Ichigo's magic stick in her for years.

Could this finally be the moment? Orihime silently asked herself.

"Okay Orihime, but will it fit? I don't want to hurt you..." Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"N-no way, you won't hurt me! Now please put it in! I can't wait any longer!" Orihime desperately yelled.

"O-okay! I wanted to come in you too Inoue, thanks for making this wish come true," Ichigo said. Orihime blushed a deep red after hearing that.

"Me too..."

"Here goes..." Ichigo said, and slowly he pushed his magic stick into the portal.

"Yes! Yes! Ohhh...YES! Ahhh!!" Orihime screamed with pleasure as the magic stick went deeper and deeper until it was all the way in.

Nel shrieked her own noise of pleasure as Grimmjow slowly put his own, bigger magic stick into Nel's crevasse.

"Hey let's have a contest!" Nel suddenly said, "The couple left standing wins!"

"Wh-what kind of sick contest is this?!" Ichigo replied with his eyebrows twitching.

"It's on!" Orihime said determined to win this one.

"O-Orihime?!" Ichigo said surprised that she was into this.

"Okay then its settled, let's go!" Nel screamed, and the thrusting began.

The magic sticks went in and out, in and out again and again, faster and faster as adrenaline kicked in. The ladies were screaming louder with delight, and Ichigo's was pretty sure that the negihbors would throw a fuss if they heard.

"Oh Ichigo harder! We can't let them win!" Orihime shrieked, as she bounced with her big cleavage up and down. Ichigo grabbed Orihime's soft butt cheeks, and thrusted harder. Grimmjow raised his gears too.

"I'm a panther Kurosaki, you can't defeat us!" Grimmjow yelled.

The thrusting lasted for hours, and finally one couple went down.

"I am sorry Inoue, but I just can't see you like this, I quit," Ichigo said. Orihime's portal was bleeding, and Ichigo noticed bruises appearing on her mountains; where he had roughly gripped it.

"No Kurosaki-kun, I can still...go on..." Orihime said and collapsed on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo ran downstairs to get a wet cloth to clean up the bleeding.

"Looks like we got the win..." Grimmjow said and both Nel and him collapsed on the other side of the bed. Nel wasn't bleeding much at all, probably because the gigai was built for thrusting.

Ichigo looked tired himself and after cleaning Orihime and making sure the bleeding stopped, he kissed Orihime on the forehead and almost immediatly fell asleep next to her.

"Ichigo, you look so hot, I am glad to have sex with you..." Orihime said with all her heart.

"Me too," Ichigo replied. The light from the crescent moon in the sky shone on the room, revealing the happy couples inside. What a glorious night it was...

* * *

**_More updates will arrive soon...be patient while team viper thinks of more entertaining ideas! This concludes Chapter 1...hope you enjoyed it. Now for Chapter 2..._**

**_BTW Ichigore is my chatango account and I am the one writing the story while others give me nice thoughts and ideas. Stay tuned! XD_**


	2. Chapter 2: Kon's Mistake

Bleach Saga 2010

**_Here is the latest addition from Team Viper... Plz Enjoy! XD_**

**_BEWARE: A lovable (?) character may die in this chapter...and Kon might be in a lemon... o.o_**

**_O yeah, and wut other lemons should i add?? XD, try giving us a good lemon and situation and we'll try squeezing it in if we can. I said squeezing XD._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was stiff the next morning. Ichigo was sleeping on Orihime's bust as if it were a pillow; a pretty comfy one too. Orihime was in a cuddled position with her arms wrapped around Ichigo's head. Ichigo slowly removed them and Orihime instantly woke up.

"Ichigo that's not cheese!" she screamed and smashed her hard head on Ichigo's nose.

"Oomph?!" Ichigo cried out in surprise. His nose bled a little.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun!!" Orihime apologized. She quickly looked for anything that could wipe away the blood. Orihime found her panties and wiped away the blood with it.

"Ori-!" Ichigo was cut off as the panties smothered him. At least his bleeding had stopped. Ichigo turned around and looked in amazement at Grimmjow and Nel's unique sleeping positions.

Grimmjow was drooling on Nel's portal. Ichigo couldn't believe how Grimmjow could sleep while kneeling on the carpet and putting his head on her pink fissure. Nel was lying on the bed with her legs on the ground, and her arms clutching Grimmjow's delicious light blue hair.

Grimmjow woke up after Ichigo gave Grimmjow a kick in his naked but firm and round butt.

"Wake up you idiot!" Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow got up suddenly and yelled, "Die Kurosaki!!" and hammer punched Ichigo on the head.

"You bastard what the fluke was that for?!"

"How dare you kick me while my guard was down pumpkin-head?!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow (both still naked) started rolling around on the floor clutching each other's throats.

"What's all the commotion about so early in the morning?" Nel asked rubbing her eyes.

"Oh Nel-san!" Orihime (naked and don't you forget it…) went over to Nel and threw her arms around her with difficulty since their huge mountains made it hard for Orihime to reach her arms all the way around Nel's back.

"Kurosaki-kun and Grimmjow are fighting each other! What can we do?" Orihime asked with tears in her eyes. She was worried that Ichigo's magic stick and butt might get scarred.

"Don't worry Orihime, I'll stop them!" Nel responded and threw herself on top of the violent duo.

"Nel?!" Grimmjow and Ichigo cried surprised. But Nel was in punishment mode and didn't listen. Nel grabs her massive mountains, opens it wide, and with Ichigo and Grimmjow's heads in the middle, she slams her breasts together creating a mega clap.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow get smothered by the mountains while their oxygen gets knocked out of them. Since neither Grimmjow nor Ichigo could breathe, both of them get K.O.

It took a few moments for Ichigo and Grimmjow to come to and by then Orihime had started Ichigo's shower and motioned him to join her. Ichigo obliged and went to the shower so that he wouldn't have to see Grimmjow's ugly face for a few minutes.

"Alright Kurosaki-kun, I want you to clean me up, so here you go!" Orihime said gracefully handing Ichigo his bar of soap.

"Well…okay Orihime…if that's what you want…" Ichigo said hesitating.

"Please Kurosaki-kun don't be shy! We're lovers now!" Orihime insisted.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked one more time.

"Yes, yes! I give you my consent to touch me everywhere! Please Ichigo!" Orihime knew that only Ichigo rubbing her with soap will soon stop her dirty mood, but it will exhilarate it first.

"Okay, Orihime. Here I go." Ichigo rubbed the soap bar in his hands then put it down. He rubbed his hands together and massaged Orihime's shoulders. He worked his way to Orihime's cleavage and gave it a good rubbing and squeezing to make sure it was squeaky clean for him to play with.

After making sure the mountains was shiny at all sides his gentle, soapy hands went down to Orihime's stomach. Ichigo poked Orihime's bellybutton with one soapy finger to clean the insides, but Orihime was already in perfect condition. Her bruises from last night seemed to have healed almost completely.

Orihime had meanwhile used her soapy hands to rub on Ichigo's hard 6 pack abs and his muscular shoulders. Orihime worked her way down to Ichigo's erection. She rubbed it and cleaned it so that she could later make it dirty all over again.

"Hey hurry up in there! I want to groom myself up too! Stop hogging the shower fools!" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo snickered…He has to groom himself?

Ichigo and Orihime got out, finally fully clothed since last night.

"It took you long enough!" Grimmjow said angrily and stormed his way inside with Nel not far behind him. By the time Grimmjow and Nel got back from their thing, Ichigo and Orihime were eating breakfast (Bread and butter…and cheese and sweet bean paste…and jam for Orihime).

Grimmjow had the fluid inside his grand erection vacuumed out by Nel for her breakfast, and Grimm had some of Nel's milk.

Suddenly everyone looked alert; they sensed hollows.

"Damn….six ….eight…maybe nine?" Ichigo counted the different spiritual pressures he felt.

"Are they far away" Orihime said.

"Oh they seem strong too, this might get interesting…" Grimmjow grinned.

"Wait Grimmjow, you're going to fight a hollow?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"So what of it? I get stronger the more hollows I consume, and these may be worth my time."

"Well I'm going to stay right here with Orihime-san." Nel said and turned on the TV. She didn't like fighting that much, and left it to the guys.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ichigo commanded, but Grimmjow was already out the door. "Hey wait up!" Ichigo called and he ran out the door.

"Those hollows are about a half-spirit mile away!" Grimmjow said annoyed.

"We have to flash step, and you have to use your……uhh…"

"My sonido and don't you forget it!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow went into a secluded alley. Grimmjow used a pez dispenser and swallowed a green pill. He was forced out of his gigai and a substitute Grimmjow took his place.

"Crap I forgot my substitute badge!" Ichigo cursed.

"F*** you bastard!" Grimmjow yelled in his Espada form, "You remember this now?!"

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'm here for you! A hero always arrives at the right moment!" A familiar voice said from within Ichigo's pants.

"K-Kon?!" Ichigo said in surprise.

"Huh, what's wrong with you Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo you moron! Can't you tell the difference?! I'm talking to you telepathically! Now take me out from your disgusting right butt pocket and swallow me down!" Kon shouted in Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo reached down in his right butt pocket and pulled the green pill out and swallowed it whole. Ichigo immediately was shoved out of his body and into his soul reaper form.

"How the hell did you get in here?! I thought you were at Hat-and-clog's place!" Ichigo said alarmed.

Was he there last night? Did he touch Orihime? Ichigo wondered.

As if to answer Ichigo's question Kon said, "I came here this morning and asked Orihime to put me into your pocket for when you would be fighting hollows."

That was strangely nice of Kon, Ichigo thought; usually Kon would dive into Orihime's bust.

"Hurry up Kurosaki, let's go now!" Grimmjow insisted.

"Alright then, Kon take care of my body and stay put!" Ichigo and Grimmjow left.

"Don't worry, and take your time…" Kon waved in Ichigo's body with a perverted grin on his face.

"...You there, Mr. Grimmjow's doppelganger, just wait here! And shut your trap!" Kon ordered, "...unless you want to come with me and have some fun. Don't you want to do some

ladies? Come on let's #$%* some princesses! But Orihime is definitely mine!"

The temporary konpaku in Grimmjow's body was silent, then muttered, "...I want fish cakes..." and walked away, seeking a sea food restaurant.

Kon shrugged, and hurried away.

More for me! he said to himself. Kon reached Ichigo's house and opened the door. "I'm back!" he said.

"Ichigo you defeated the hollows already?" Orihime exclaimed.

"I still feel the hollow's spiritual pressure..." Nel said.

"G-Grimmjow is fighting them. He doesn't want me to be in the way so I came back," Kon fibbed sweating. He changed the subject before Nel or Orihime would question him more.

"Grimmjow told me to %#* you Nel because you need practice sucking our lolipops. So its time to strip ladies, I want you too Orihime! Show me your mountains!" Kon said, he was eager

to finally start touching the big busty girls everywhere. This was his big hot chance and after long awaited years, he will not miss it even if it costs him his life!

"I-Ichigo, why are you acting so-?"

"Shut up Orihime, I'm finally showing you how I really feel! Now enjoy it!" Kon desperately said and rips Orihime's poor clothes off.

"I-Ichigo, my clothes!" Orihime wailed. Kon didn't pay attention. He sniffed Orihime's mountains, and roughly squeezed them until some of orihime's milk came out. Kon licked the delicious liquid seeping out of her.

Finally, their all mine. MINE! Kon thought in his sick and selfish mind.

Kon went over to Nel, "Now it's your turn my sweet princess!"

"A-Are you sure, Ichigo?!"

"Yes!" and Kon tore apart Neliel's light blue clothes with Ichigo's muscular arms. He sniffed Nel's mountains; it wasn't bad either. They smelled like apricots...

Kon started squeezing Nel's right mountain with his left arm and Orihime's left mountain with his right arm.

Finally... finally...I have waited so long... IT'S MINE!! Kon screamed joyfully in his head.

"I-Ichigo what has got in into you?!" Orihime screamed with a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Your even rougher than Grimmjow!" Nel shrieked with a savouring smile.

Kon wasn't paying attention at what the girls were saying. He was focused on sucking anything that came out of the mountains.

When Kon was finally satisfied he ordered, "Now I want your mountains to give my lolipop a good rubbing!"

"Like this?" Orihime and Nel asked after Kon popped out Ichigo's erected magic stick. If any one had measured it, this lolipop would have been 9.5 inches. Orihime and Nel glomped Ichigo's lolipop with Orihime's left mountain and Nel's right mountain.

"Yesss! MWAHAHAHA! Just like that my boobalicious babes!" Kon yelled with pleasure. This is what he was striving for!

"I-Ichigo your lolipop seems bigger than last time! I think it's even bigger than Grimmjow's!" Orihime cried. she was pleased.

"Does that mean you let Grimmjow win?! Ichigo you're so modest!" Neliel Tu giggled. The mountain glomp lasted a few more minutes and before Kon could stick his (Ichigo's) fingers in Nel and Orihime's portals; he sensed something.

"Oh $#!%!!" Kon cursed, "I-I gotta go, put your clothes back on, and don't tell Grimmjow we did this!" He begged as Kon frantically put his clothes on.

"Huh?! Why?" Nel and Orihime said in unison. But Kon had already left.

"HEY KON WHERE THE #&$ DID YOU GO?!" Ichigo roared, "I was waiting for five whole minutes! I told you to stay put!!"

Kon was panting, "But Ichigo, I don't get opportunities like this that much. Anyway how would you expect ME the king of excitement to stay still?!"

"...I guess you're right but you better not have done anything to mess up my stature..." Ichigo said and popped Kon out of his body and inserted him back into the lion plushy. Ichigo went back into his original body.

"Now where's my gigai? God damn it!" Grimmjow swore looking around, "Those hollows weren't much of a fight running away like that, and now I waste more time looking for my human body!"

"Isn't that it over there?" Ichigo asked pointing at the restaurant opposite of the alley that they were in.

"What the hell?!"

Grimmjow saw his human body eating sushi along with a lobster fish cake at the table outside of the restaurant. The trio just gaped at the scene unfurling in amazement.

"Keep the fish coming, I want some tuna!" The gigai commanded.

"Yes sir right away!" A waiter answered and clapped twice. Four executive seafood chefs with thin moustaches came and set down mountains of fried fish.

"Bon appétit!" They said in unison and left.

"That's more like it!" The gigai began munching ferociously.

About six to seven people around the fish maniac stared and disapproved of his food devouring methods. Before Ichigo and Grimmjow could get there (Kon was in Ichigo's pocket), the gigai had cleaned up the four large plates, leaving nothing but the bones.

"Okay Gigai, enough's enough, time to go!" Ichigo ordered, pulling Grimmjow's body away from the restaurant. Grimmjow violently came back into the human body and put the substitute soul pill back in the soul candy pez dispenser.

"Hey wait you gotta pay for those!" A waiter angrily called as he saw Ichigo and Grimmjow running away.

"Just put it in my dad's tab!" Ichigo shouted while running.

"But I don't even know your father!" The waiter called, but Ichigo and Grimmjow were already gone.

Grimmjow and Ichigo arrived back into Ichigo's house, "We're back!" Ichigo called.

"Huh? Back already Ichigo, but you just left!" Nel exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? It's been like half an hour!" Ichigo replied confused.

"Oh really, time sure does fly by..." Nel winked at Ichigo and smiled. Grimmjow noticed the wink and growled,

"Why are you winking at him woman?!"

"O-oh, I didn't?"

"Hmmm...my eyes must be playing tricks on me then..."

Grimmjow yawned, laid on a sofa and closed his eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun where's Kon, even his lion doll body is gone?" Orihime asked.

"No idea, he just disappeared for some reason..." Ichigo replied checking his pockets.

"Oh...well I have something important to tell you!" Orihime grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him to his room.

"Whaaa- Orihime?!" Ichigo said in surprise.

Orihime closed the door and kissed Ichigo hard on the lips.

"Kurosaki-kun...can you tell me what all that was about between you, me and Nel. Y-you weren't acting like yourself." Orihime said.

"Huh? What do you mean??" Ichigo questioned. He had a confuzzled expression on his face.

Orihime explained about what happened as soon as the real Ichigo left and when the imposter (Kon) came in. She described in great detail what Kon did to Nel and her.

Ichigo was shocked beyond disbelief and his whole body was shivering in rage. He had a face that was as red as a strawberry. Just then the door to Ichigo's room was blown open and

an angry Grimmjow stormed in with Nel close behind.

"What's this all about Kurosaki?!! You fkin lied to my Nel and boinked her?!" Grimmjow shouted with fury. He picked Ichigo up by the collar and slammed him to the wall.

"You btr fkin explain yourself and I'll only kill you three-fourths of the way" Grimmjow growled and spat at the floor near Orihime. Orihime jumped in fear, and clutched her chest worrying

about what Grimmjow would do next.

Ichigo shoved Grimmjow back and looked just as angry, "Look it wasn't me! It was Kon!!" That basturd must've come here and got his way with our girls as me!! Anyways are you

stupid?! I was with you the whole time!"

"Oh skittles you're right... Then let's kill that sick #$%#%# of a lion and #$%$ him up! He will remember what he did for all of eternity and suffer!"

"I think that sick jerk would like remembereing what he did...but I agree lets kill him!!"

With that Ichigo uses the substitute badge to turn into a soul reaper and went off to search for Kon with Grimmjow at his side. Orihime and Nel were both in shock of what they just

learned.

"Ewwww i got r#ped by a lion doll! This is gonna scar me for life!" Nel cried sobbing. Orihime went to comfort her, but started crying too.

"I kn-new something was wr-rong b-b-but i c-couldn't have imagined it was actually K-kon!" Orihime and Neliel started hugging each other, and started to despise Kon.

~ Meanwhile Ichigo and Grimmjow are high up Karukura town madly in search for Kon ~

"Dog dammit! His spiritual pressure is so puny i can't fkin find him!" Grimmjow cursed impatiently.

"Crap you're right! But he won't get away with this! He's gone too far!" Ichigo suddenly stopped. Grimmjow almost crashed into him.

"Hey what the fox?! Why'd you-?"

Ichigo cut Grimmjow off, "Shut up, I need to concentrate!"

Grimmjow backed off and waited, "hmph, you better find that midget king of feasts."

Ichigo wasn't listening. He was deep in focus concentrating on Kon's small spiritual pressure. Suddenly Ichigo opened his eyes, "found him..."

"Ehhh? really?" Grimmjow was surprised.

Ichigo flashstepped with Grimmjow following behind him. They made it to the beach. Ichigo and Grimmjow were standing on a sign that said, "Welcome to Make-Out Beach: Cum and

share the love "

"Dam that Kon," Ichigo swore, "he comes here of all places. Is he still not freakin satisfied?!"

"Im gonna kill that son of a hambone!" Grimmjow growled menacingly.

"Where is he?"

Grimmjow and Ichigo looked around. There were many young couples, old couples, same sex couples etc. together. Both of them blushed but continued looking around. Finall Grimmjow

spotted Kon.

"He's over there!" Grimmjow said excitedly pointing at a palm tree. Kon's head was sticking out with his eyes focused on the couple below him.

"Oh crap! Is that who I think it is?!" Ichigo gasped in shock. He wasn't even paying attention to Kon because Ichigo was also staring at the couple below Kon. It was Shuhei Hisagi and

Rangiku Matsumoto! Beside them were Haineko and Kazeshini kissing each other. Haineko was on Kazeshini's lap with her tail curled around Kazeshini. Kazeshini had his strong arms

wrapped around Haineko and was kissing her roughly on her soft sugary lips.

Hisagi was squeezing Rangiku's watermelons and Kazeshini did the same to Haineko, except that Kazeshini was doing it a little too hard and Haineko was moaning loud as her milk was

squeezed and sucked out.

Ichigo was still staring as the two couples were making out until Grimmjow brought him back to his senses by smacking him on the back of his head. Ichigo fell down into the sand below

the sign.

Ichigo woke up from his daze and spit the sand out from his mouth.

"Agh thanks Grimmjow," Ichigo said.

"No problem...idiot," Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo quickly flashstepped to Kon, grabbed him by the face so he couldn't shout out, and flashstepped back. All Kon could say was, "Mmph?!" in shock.

"Hey did you hear something?" Rangiku asked with her hand rubbing Hisagi's disco stick.

"...Nope" Hisagi said concentrating on fingering Rangiku's cherry pie.

. . .

Ichigo (with Kon trying to wriggle free from his arms) and Grimmjow flashstepped to a secluded area. Ichigo threw Kon down on the cold, hard cement face first. Grimmjow was about to

attack Kon with his twitching claws, but Ichigo raised his hand and stopped him.

"Wha-What are you-?" Grimmjow protested furiously, but Ichigo turned to Kon with a look of intense anger and hatred in his eyes.

"Kon," he said, trying to hold his anger, "Please explain yourself and I'll only kill you two-thirds of the way..."

To Ichigo's and Grimmjow's surprise, Kon didn't look scared at all. In fact, he looked angry too!

"Fawk you Ichigo and Grimmjow! I'm not scared of u jerks! I saw you both fawking the big melloned girls! So there is nothing wrong with me having some fun either. You moarons fail at

making love to them anyway! Hahahahahaha, but don't worry they enjoyed it with me!" Kon said boldly.

Grimmjow had had enough of Kon's remarks, and grabbed him with his strong hand, crushing Kon's pathetic body.

"I have heard enough of you from your trashy fked up mouth. you have no idea who you're messing with you stupid fkin pedo bear!"

"B-but im a lion, you-" before Kon could finish, Grimmjow ripped Kon's brown lion mane off.

"You're a fkin bear!!!!!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Nooooooo, wtfbbqmellonjello?! Fawk you bwitch!" Kon screamed.

"Grimmjow... just kill him and end it, I don't ever wanna see Kon again anymore, it was a big mistake keeping him instead of letting Hat-and-Clogs dispose of him. Kon... I hate you!"

Ichigo said and ran away into the sky. Ichigo looked so sad while he was running away and Grimmjow could see the tears welling up in Ichigo's eyes.

Grimmjow turned back to Kon, "I've seen many monsters in my life, but I have never encountered one as vile as you! HOW DARE COMMIT SUCH SINS IN FRONT OF ME?! LOOK AT WHAT

YOU DID TO KUROSAKI YOU BASTURD!!! YOU SCUM OF THE WORLDS, NOW DIE!!!!" Grimmjow yelled and unleashed his light blue Gran Rey Cero.

Before Kon was annihilated in the flash he said, "You talk to me about sin?! Hahahahaha, you're the ones who have committed the sins!! I'll see you all in hell niiiiii-saaaan!!!!!"

. . .

Ichigo wasn't even looking where he was moving high up in the dark sky. He was having flashbacks of the good times he had with Kon, such as when Kon was protecting his sisters, and

when they played soccer together. Ichigo remembered that he and Kon trusted each other. They used to be more than friends; they were brothers. But now all that had to end, because

Kon's sinful mistake. Ichigo blinked away his tears and went home; the tears left him just like his thoughts and memories of Kon.

* * *

END of **Chapter 2: Kon's Mistake **

* * *

_**Sorry this was update was short but I didn't have much free time... We will add more, much more! I hope you liked it. The KON LEMON IS OVER! Plz send feedback and any ideas you may have. WOW it hasn't been updated in a while! Sorry about that folks!**_

_**~Ichigorecake **_


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment for Sin

Bleach Saga 2010

_**Anyways this chapter will finally get the story going since everyone is probably wondering why this story is called HELL SAGA, so sit tight and read while drinking ur sweet drinks, because the adventure really starts NOW (or whenever I have time to update again...) !**_

* * *

Sin... the single word hung in the twilight air...

"Sin..." The word was repeated, booming by a deep, dark, anguished voice. It couldn't be described as male or female; it was a gloomy monotone voice.

Orihime and Neliel woke up.

"Wha-what's going on?" Orihime asked Nel, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know..." Nel replied.

"Come...and face your punishment..." The deep voice said, and Orihime's and Neliel's bodies obliged to the command without their master's permission.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime screamed.

"Grimmy-chan!" Neliel shrieked. They were both afraid of what had gotten into them. It seemed that the only thing they could control were their mouths.

"Nobody can hear you...now come face your punishment...sinners!" The deep voiced boomed louder.

Orihime and Neliel felt their bodies being dragged as they struggled hard to fight back. It seemed as if they were cuffed by invisible shackles and being pulled towards an executioner.

Orihime and Neliel opened their eyes wide with terror as they saw the skeletal gates.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Grimmy-chan!" Orihime and Nel screamed louder, hoping that Ichigo or Grimmjow could hear and come save them, but it was hopeless. Nobody except for the gates could hear them.

"There is no escape..." One of the skeletons said, "nothing but pain, torture, and...blood." The skeletons cackled. The gates opened and Orihime and Neliel were swallowed up...possibly

for eternity... They couldn't even bother to scream again, as both Neliel and Orihime knew by now that it was pointless. They allowed themselves to be sucked in as if they had given up

on fighting, as if they knew that deep down they were guilty of sins.

The skeletons cackled again, and the gates closed and disappeared...

. . .

Ichigo and Grimmjow stirred, but did not wake up, and their zanpakuto sticks shrank as if it felt that they were never gonna be felt by their loved ones again. The sticks may never grow again...

. . .

_**The next day. . .**_

Grimmjow's stomach growled in the same voice in which he would growl if someone looked down on him.

He was sleeping on a sofa in another room. This room was bigger than Ichigo's own room and had a little dining table for two people. Two leather sofas and a mini fridge and air conditioner. It looked like a genuine guest room but the walls were bare leaving no trace of who accommodated this room before. Although it seemed Grimmjow loves it, by the looks of the marks from when he was sharpening his fingernails on the bare pinkish-white walls as if he was a common housecat.

"Nel…" he groggily said without opening his eyes, "Make me a sammich…"

No answer.

He tried again, but still no answer.

Grimmjow's eyes suddenly opened and he shouted at the other sofa where Nel was supposed to be sleeping, "Hey Nel! I wanna nom my sammich NOW!"

Grimmjow finally noticed that Neliel wasn't there.

"Nel? Nel? NELLLL?" Grimmjow shouted and started frantically searching for Nel in that room. He started throwing around cushions, ripping the sofas, looking inside the mini- fridge, and slamming open the washroom door.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo screamed in surprise, " What the gay are you doing here? Get the fawk out!"

"Whoops, sorry Kurosaki," Grimmjow apoligized and closed the door to let Ichigo finish his business in peace.

Grimmjow was still looking for Nel as Ichigo got out of the washroom. Grimmjow was checking if she was stashed under Ichigo's bed. As if Ichigo would do something like that.

"Nel! Nellllll? God dammit where the goat is she?" Grimmjow demanded to noone in particular.

Ichigo scratched his hair, "Orihime isn't here either, I think they've gone shopping together so I'm sure they'll be back home soon." he said reassuringly with a smile.

Grimmjow looked angry, but turned away from Ichigo, "H-how dare she go shopping without consulting me first. C-can't she tell how worried I ... I mean damn her!"

Ichigo smiled and patted Grimjjow's shoulder, "It's okay Grimmy, I'll call Inoue's cell and ask when they're coming back. I bet she misses you already."

"Kurosaki..."

Ichigo retrieved his phone from his desk, "...what?"

"Don't ever fking call me Grimmy again!"

"Sorry, just trying to cheer you up dont be stingy...jeez."

Ichigo dialed the number and waited for the call to connect. What he soon discovered shocked him and chilled him to the bone...

...Orihime's phone was ringing right inside his desk drawer with the ironic SKillet - Hero ringtone (I need a heeerroooo to save me noooow) playing.

"This is bad..." Ichigo said horrified.

"What, your dumb beach forgot to take her phone with her?" Grimmjow asked sourly.

"Inoue never forgets her phone, she promised me that she would always take it with her in case I needed to talk to her..." Ichigo explained.

"So what? People forget sometimes, she's only a dumb human," Grimmjow said in his foul mood, he hated that woman for forgetting her cellphone. Now how will he contact Nel?

"Shut up Grimmjow, something's wrong... I feel it," Ichigo said.

"What do we do?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Hold on... and follow me," Ichigo said, motioning for Grimmjow to follow. Grimmjow followed Ichigo curiously. They walked and Ichigo entered his dad's unoccupied room. His dad now

lived in soul society, and his sisters were taken care of there as well. Ichigo tapped a three times with all fingers and his thumb on the wall, then drew a skull sign with his index finger.

The wall gave way, opening to a small passage that had wooden stairs leading down to the basement. Grimmjow watched all this in astonishment.

"This place reminds me of Las Noches sometimes with hidden places like these," he said.

"Yeah well thankfully my place is small enough so that you can't get lost here," Ichigo replied and walked down. Grimmjow followed close behind, and the wall shut behind them.

It seemed like forever walking down the stairs in the darkness with only the eerie glow from the bottom to guide you. Fortunately Ichigo's and Grimmjow's eyes quickly adjusted to the

sudden lack of light and calmly walked down as if it didn't matter if there was light or not. They finally reached the bottom to a big room with what looked like a giant 80" Plasma screen

television sitting there. Ichigo held his fingers to his lips at Grimmjow, motioning for him to stay quiet.

"SOUL WATCHER, this is substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, I want you to show me the whereabouts of the two souls, Orihime Inoue and Neliel Tu Odershvank," Ichigo said in a strong

and controlled voice, speaking as clearly as possible. The screen of the SOUL WATCHER began glowing a bright blue for a few minutes that seemed like hours as the SOUL WATCHER said,

"NOW SEARCHING FOR SOULS..."

After 21 minutes had gone by the screen was flashing red, "NOW SUCH SOULS FOUND IN EARTH" The loud computerized voice reported. The SOUL WATCHER sounded a little like Hatsune

Miku from Vocaloids.

"Then how 'bout soul society?" Ichigo asked it.

Again the screen glowed but it was silver this time, and the SOUL WATCHER said again, "NOW SEARCHING FOR SOULS..."

Another 21 minutes had gone by and Grimmjow was losing his patience.

"Where the Fock are they?" he demanded.

Ichigo's temper was rising as well and he was getting even more anxious and worried. He couldn't help but notice the ominous and dreadful feeling in his chest grow bigger. Ichigo tried

one last time, "SOUL WATCHER," he commanded, "show me the last recorded footage of Orihime Inoue and Neliel Tu Odershvank when they were still here on Earth."

"SEARCHING DATABASE... PLEASE WAIT..." it responded. After a few more long lasting minutes the screen flashed a bright green, "FOOTAGE FOUND... LAST RECORDED VIDEO OF SAID

SOULS WAS STOPPED IN 11:59 WHEN THEY DISAPPEARED FROM EARTH."

"Play it..." Ichigo said clutching his chest and desperately worried. Ichigo's and Grimmjow's eyes were fixed at the screen about to discover why their hearts felt so doomed. They couldn't

even imagine they nightmare of what unfurled in front of their very eyes.

Although there was no sound Ichigo and Grimmjow could hear the sounds of Orihime's and Nel's desperate screams for help as they were somehow being dragged to a hellish looking

gate. Ichigo and Grimmjow were too shocked to react and stared helplessly at the screen as their women were dragged to the deep underground depths of hell. They heard the evil

laughters of the skeletons on the gates.

"Who the f~ is responsible..." Grimmjow was in an outrage and hot anguished tears were trickling down from both his and Ichigo's faces. They both had fallen apart in total misery and

were kneeling beside each other hugging and crying.

"We'll get them... w-we'll rescue them... and p-punish whoever's...re-responsible for this..." Ichigo gasped chocking between furious and sorrowful sobs.

"Tell me...K-K-Kurosaki... How the f-f-fock are we gonna f-find them?" Grimmjow demanded between his crying. Their tears formed a dark puddle around them and it grew bigger after the

couple dozen minutes of crying and feeling sorry for themselves. Ichigo finally got it together and stood up.

"I know one man who can help us," he said wiping his tears away, looking determined.

"Who's that?" Grimmjow asked as he got up as well, wiping away his own mess of tears on his screwed up face.

"Hat-and-Clogs..." He said, and they both desperately power walked out of the basement and to Urahara's place to look for some clues and answers.

* * *

_**Gah i just can't find the time to update much... and i lost the book with my notes, so anyways guys im gona finish this chapter up in another one and try not to lose it. Thx for ur uber epic patience oh and please give me some reviews people it would help me know how this story is progressing and if there is anything you feel that seems bad about it, don't hesitate to say ^_^ ~Gary**_


	4. Chapter 4: Going to Hell

_**Hey Ichigore here ^_^ Im trying to update weekly so you should expect more of our story getting here for u people to read. Anyways hope you liked chapter 3. Gosh it sorta feels like nobody is reading this since we don't get much reviews but i guess I kinda understand that my story writing needs improvement, etc. Anyways on to chapter 4! Its time to go to Hell!**_

* * *

Ichigo knocked on the door to Urahara Shoten. It looked like an ordinary corner store, but it seemed like humans couldn't see it, and there was always a mysterious aura surrounding it that

Ichigo had only recently begun to feel whenever he got close to this place.

"What is this crappy place? It smells as though filthy animals like wet dogs live here!" Grimmjow growled.

"Nah, just a black cat," Ichigo replied while waiting for someone to answer the door.

"That's hot."

"Yeah I know."

"What the fur? I didn't know you were a furry Ichigo! You've been having sex with animals?"

"What the hell? I am not! And anyways you're an animal, stupid tiger!"

"The Hell? I'm a panther! And shiit, you might have sex with me if im not careful ahh! Get away you orange haired furry!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow started fighting again, each one verbally abusing one another with foul words that have been censored for the readers' benefit.

Kisuke Urahara's assistant Tessai Tsukabishi opened the door a tiny bit showing his face with his big and sparkly glasses and carefully combed mustache.

"Ah! Ichigo, what a pleasant surprise!" Tessai said in his deep voice and slid open the door wider, "Ah, and I see former espada six, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is with you. ^_^ "

"Hey old fart, don't ever call me an espada again!" Grimmjow said enraged at the taboo word.

"Hey cool it Grimmjow," Ichigo said putting his arm on Grimmjow's shoulder to calm him down.

Ichigo turned back to Tessai, "We're here to see Hat-and-Clogs, its urgent."

"Ah...well, he's a little busy right now," Tessai replied. His face had gotten red and he was looking down.

"What do you mean busy? He's always busy! What the hell is he doing this time?"

"You mean who is he doing... I mean what?"

"WHAT?" Grimmjow and Ichigo said in unison.

"Uhhh... they're in the secret room, follow me..." Tessai reluctantly said.

Grimmjow and Ichigo followed Tessai as he led them across various passageways. Soon Ichigo and Grimmjow noticed moaning sounds coming up ahead.

As they walked further, the moaning sounds of a male and a female grew louder. Ichigo and Grimmjow begin to get an idea of what was going on and they grew redder and redder as

they moved forward.

. . .

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Tessai were now just behind the door to the loud moaning sounds. The sign on the door said, *ECCHI ROOM* Ichigo swallowed and turned the doorknob, beads of

sweat falling down his shaking face. "Hurry up Kurosaki!" Grimmjow urged.

"Fine!" Ichigo replied and pushed open the door. The door swung open and hit the wall with a BAM…to reveal…

"Oh my god!" Ichigo screamed covering his eyes quickly.

"Holy SHI-" Grimmjow said in shock his eyes and mouth were wide open.

Yoruichi Shihoin was moaning as she was bouncing on top of Kisuke Urahara.

"Oh baby 3" Kisuke said with pleasure.

Yoruichi stopped bouncing and blushed a deep red when she noticed Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Tessai watching them (Ichigo was peeking through his fingers).

Kisuke looks up and finally notices them upside down.

"Oh… hey there," Kisuke smiled.

Yoruichi got up and was a little wet in between her legs.

"Hey Ichigo I thought you didn't want to see me naked so why did you come here?" Yoruichi grinned naughtily.

"I wanted to see Hat-and-Clogs," Ichigo replied still peeking through his fingers.

Kisuke put his pants up and groped Yoruichi before kissing her. He turned around and said, "You wanted to see me naked?

all you had to do was ask, Ichigo." Kisuke winked at Ichigo smiling.

"WH-what? NO! I meant I need to talk to you! And Dammit Yoruichi, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Ichigo shouted blushing

a bright red. His face really was like a strawberry now.

"HOW THE HELL DOES A BLOND HAIR SHINIGAMI GET A WOMAN LIKE THAT!" Grimmjow shouted finally getting over his initial shock.

"Oh my… what a cute espada," Yoruichi smiled.

Grimmjow blushed and looked away. The room entered an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"S-so what were you people doing anyway?" Grimmjow asked.

"Having secks what does it look like?" Kisuke answered.

"Can I join?" Tessai asked pushing up his glasses closer to his eyes.

"No Tessai you cannot join," Yoruichi said.

Ichigo coughed, "…Okay, well hurry up and get dressed we'll meet you in that room with the dining table in it.

Ichigo dragged Grimmjow away from Yoruichi and let Tessai lead the way.

. . .

"Hmmm, the Hell Gates... thats very interesting. They have never taken living beings before..." Kisuke said while sipping his tea. Everyone was sitting next to the table sipping tea, except

for Ichigo and Grimmjow; who were too tense to drink.

"So how do we save them?" Ichigo and Grimmjow said together.

"..." Kisuke stayed quiet for a while thinking of his options, then finally he said, "I guess I'll have to open the gate then..."

"Whoa the blonde soul reaper can do that?" Grimmjow asked amazed.

"I can do alot of things and people 3 " Kisuke said slyly, "Now follow me."

Grimmjow turned red a little, and everyone followed Mr. Urahara down to the underground room where Ichigo had first gone to train with Urahara. They had both already turned into

their Soul Reaper and Arrancar forms respectively.

"I'm going to conjure my own version of a Hell Gate. I need all of u to be silent because this causes utmost concentration, and if I mess up... well it could end in a large explosion

elminating all of Karakura town 3" Kisuke said smiling.

Ichigo and Grimmjow gasped and covered their mouths.

"Alright then, let's begin..." Kisuke leaped to a cliff and brought out his cane. He suddenly looked dead serious and began the Hell Gate Death Chant, "Eye of the phantom...one who

summons the evil fang...blood Of a sinning hollow...hearts turned black...fall in the burning pit..Lucifers rage will destroy and...let the bodies hit the floor for all eternity...oh Satan open

the HIGHWAY TO HELL!"

Kisuke Urahara drew a circle and a few symbols of an ancient language as he spoke. The room flashed red and a loud demonic scream filled the room as the chant ended.

Yoruichi, Tessai, Ichigo, and Grimmjow all gasped in awe as they saw the Hell Gate. It was decorated in skulls and bones, and the gate itself was a bloody red massacre of doom.

Fortunately though, this gate didn't have those cackling skeletons that guarded the gate.

The Gate creaked open, showing nothing but more bright redness inside.

"Now listen both of you, you're about to enter Hell; where only very few soul reapers have ever gone to before and come back. Only certain Captain class soul reapers can ever enter it

and only in case of some extreme emergency. Hell is a place that is better off left alone. Anyways the monsters you encounter there are very powerful. They are no regular Hollows. The

violent and evil creatures there are known as Sins, and there are currently 6 Sin masters that control Hell. I'm guessing they have something to do with Ms. Neliel's and Ms. Inoue's

disappearances. Anyways they are very dangerous, so be careful ^_^ " Kisuke explained.

"Sins... I think what you were doing with Yoruichi was a sin, " Ichigo said dryly.

"Oh, no no no 3. You opened the door before I could accomplish that." Kisuke said smiling and waving his hand as if to shoo Ichigo away.

"Well thank Gawd for that."

"Oh and Ichigo, I can only keep this gate open for 6 days so I suggest you hurry 3"

"W-what?"

"Yeah so bye you two ^_^"

"W-wait you're not coming with us? We need you to guide us!"

"Oh naah, you don't need me. But don't worry I may join you later after I accomplish my sin with Ms. Yoruichi here. I do have some unfinished business to take care of...so bye!"

Mr. Urahara shoved Ichigo and Grimmjow through the gate, and the gate closed shut behind them.

...

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ichigo and Grimmjow screamed as they fell into the blood-red sky. Farther and farther down they went. It was like sky rocketing downwards.

It took what seemed like hours for Ichigo and Grimmjow to finally land. And what did they land on? They both looked down to see a pile of crushed skulls and bones. It looked like it had

been there for a while.

"Ow..." Ichigo said rubbing his head.

"What kinda dung heap is this?" Grimmjow growled looking around.

"This is Hell..." Ichigo said and looked up at the red sky, "Well, let's go find them and get the hell outta here."

Ichigo and Grimmjow wandered deeper into the darkness. Something howled in the distance. It sounded too horrid to be a wolf. The sound was full of lust for blood and gore. Whatever

it was wanted fresh meat.

Ichigo and Grimmjow started hugging each other breaking into cold sweats.

"Uhh... I really don't like this place _" Grimmjow said.

Suddenly both Grimmjow and Ichigo felt many evil waves of spiritual pressure and many Sins sprouted out from nowhere.

"Ahhhhhhh! This doesn't look good Ichigo! Oh crap I think I just wet my pants," Grimmjow shouted in fear.

Ichigo was too busy screaming, "I want my daddy!" to listen to Grimmjow.

The many Sins came closer to Ichigo and Grimmjow; who were cowering in fear (what kinda heroes are they?).

"Dumb anuses what are you doing?" came a voice from high above. The calm monotone voice sighed and then, "Cero Oscuras..."

A huge flash of destructive dark green light blasted the Sins to dust. The figure landed next to Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow... your leaking," The figure said.

Grimmjow recognised Ulquiorra Schiffer right away, he shoved Ichigo away and shouted to the handsome green-eyed espada, "Sh-shut up and mind your own magic stick ya pervert!"

. . .

Ichigo and Grimmjow were lead to a big cave full of bats. They had to watch out for bat droppings as they followed Ulquiorra inside. The end of the tunnel grew brighter and what lay

ahead was an amazing luxurious room about 100 metres in diameter.

"Wh-whoa... amazing..." Ichigo and Grimmjow both said as they looked at each other and back at the room again awestruck.

"Thank you, this is my quarters. You'll find everything you need to be comfortable here," Ulquiorra said in his quiet and emotionless voice turning back to them, "Please sit down, and have

some green tea. It is delicious, unlike the trash given to us in Hueco Mundo."

Grimmjow sat down on the leather sofa like he owned the place and relaxed his head on his hands, "Don't mind if i do!" He said grinning.

Ichigo just stood there suspicious and demanded, "why the funk are you helping us?"

Ulquiorra just stared at him with his big green eyes and again calmly requested again for Ichigo to sit down. Ichigo sat down and waited impatiently for an explanation. Ulquiorra quietly

sat down, and slowly sipped his tea.

"This may be hard for incompetent dumb asses like yourselves to understand..." Ulquiorra said quietly taking another sip, "...but I was never your enemy Ichigo."

"What do ya mean?" Ichigo said spitting out his tea at the last part of Ulquiorra's words.

"I was sent to Hueco Mundo as a spy for Kisuke Urahara..."

Grimmjow went to sleep uninterested at the conversation. Ichigo's eyes twitched.

"Lies! You kidnapped Inoue and tried to kill me!"

"If I had really tried to kill you Ichigo, you would really be dead..."

"Oh you think you're above me! Drop the cool guy act and tell me, how the fort did you end up here? You're supposed to be dead!"

Ulquiorra calmly stared at Ichigo with his green eyes.

"You only defeated my clone. A small piece of my soul that I ripped out to fool Aizen and many others. Any way that matter is over and I forgive you..."

"Forgive me?" Ichigo was twitching in fury, "You should ask for forgiveness from me!"

"Ichigo I did what I did to gain Aizen's trust, but like I said that matter is over, so lets move on. We have adversaries here that are far more powerful than Aizens and all his Espada put

together. Now pay attention..."

Grimmjow was snoring in his sleep.

"Wake that piece of trash up..." Ulquiorra ordered and sipped his tea.

Ichigo remembered the last time he tried to wake Grimmjow up. It ended in Ichigo getting kicked in the beads and everywhere else. Grimmjow gets really grumpy if his sleep is

interrupted, it seemed like only Neliel could control it.

"Why don't you wake him up since you think you're so tough?" Ichigo challenged.

Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo and then looked at Grimmjow. He pointed his left indes finger at Grimmjow.

"W-wait you're not seriously gonna do that are you?" Ichigo gasped.

"Cero..." A green ball charged up and got bigger in front of Ulquiorra's finger and he shot it at Grimmjow. Ichigo jumped out of the blast radius. Grimmjow was sent flying into the cave

tunnel. Grimmjow yowled in pain and ran back up looking enraged.

"Ulquiorra you Hoar!" Grimmjow screamed.

"Sorry, I had to wake you up. Now pay attention or the next time I will blow up your fangs..." Ulquiorra said calmly.

Grimmjow grumbled silent curses but listened to what Ulquiorra had to say.

"I was sent here by Lord Urahara to investigate the changes in behaviour of the Hell Gates."

"Lord?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. Ulquiorra ignored Ichigo and continued.

"It seems that the 6 Sin Masters are being ruled by an Ex-soul reaper of the captain class, that goes by the name of **Jigoku** (Hell) **Hangyaku **(Treason) **Yagami** (God of the Night)."

"Thats a fancy name for a soul reaper," Grimmjow retorted.

"Be careful, he's much more powerful and clever than Aizen can ever dream of being. Also the Sin masters are powerful themselves. You won't be able to defeat them with a normal

bankai or resureccion alone."

"Well then I'll just hollowfy," Ichigo said confident in himself.

"You won't even be able to defeat a Sin Master at half power with that, Ichigo," Ulquiorra pointed out.

"You serious?" Ichigo looked shocked.

Ulquiorra stared at him, "When am I not serious? I'm dead serious all the time, trash..."

"You got a point, emo."

"So how do we defeat them and where is Nel and that other woman?" Grimmjow growled.

"I do not now where they have been taken. But before you even think about going outside to the Streets of Hell, you will need training."

"Who's gonna train us?" Ichigo asked.

"I am."

"What?" Grimmjow and Ichigo cried in unison.

"Both of you should be very focused because if you can't stand my harsh training, then you don't deserve to be here., and you truly will be disposed of like garbage."

* * *

_**Hey there! I'm finally getting into the more action and gruesome scenes of this story and yeah don't worry guys... I'll add more lemons anyways thats it for this chapter XD Beware of new characters, new moves, and new... hotness? ~Gary **_


	5. Chapter 5: Ulquiorra's Transformation

_**Will Ichigo and Grimmjow survive Ulquiorra's training? And how powerful is Ulquiorra really to Ichigo and Grimmjow? More importantly why would such a powerful Espada take orders from Kisuke? The answers lie ahead...beware. XD**_

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow were in a big space deep in Ulquiorra's cave. It was many miles wide, and was littered with random pillars. There was an artificial moon in the fake, twilight sky. There were no

stars, the moon was all alone.

"Nice place for training," Ichigo muttered. He was reminded of when he fought Ulquiorra last time on Hueco Mundo.

"I prefer the dark night, lit only by a moon and perhaps a star," Ulquiorra said looking up the lonely moon sadly. Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at each other confused. Ulquiorra looked back

at Ichigo and Grimmjow and blushed noticing that he had said too much.

"Moving on," Ulquiorra coughed, "Release your bankai and resureccion both of you. Show me how strong you have gotten. Amuse me."

Ichigo unleashed Zangetsu's second release with the cry of "BANKAI!" Immediately a black flash and fog covered Ichigo up. His big butcher blade turned into a long slim black sword with a chain on the

end. He was now wearing a black cloak over his soul reaper uniform that moved with the wind. Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra with his serious brown eyes. He was determined to get stronger.

"Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow called as he scratched his blade with his nails. His blade glowed light blue. A blue flash enveloped Grimmjow. His light blue hair grew long, reaching down to his thighs. Fuzzy

and pointed blue panther ears grew out from the respective sides of his neck with a matching green border. The fangs on the right side of his cheek disappeared and an odd shaped headband made of

the same hard material now covered his forehead. His cheeks shined in an elegant peach colour, and his teal eyes looked menacing and beautiful at the same time. Grimmjow's body was now almost

completely silver. His muscles and 6 pack of abs tightened to put on a display of a true warrior's strength. Cold hard steel that seemed impenetrable. Spikes appeared around Grimmjow's elbows and

below his knees, and a long armoured tail stretched down from his black collar. Grimmjow now had deadly black claws for his hands and feet. If looks could kill in beauty and lethality; this was one such

body. His face looked just as serious as Ichigo's.

With his rough panther-like voice he growled to Ulquiorra, "Bring it on Ulquiorra, I haven't dished out some pain to you in a while!" Grimmjow cracked his knuckles and grinned showing a full set of shiny

white pointed teeth.

"Yeah lets see if your training will make us stronger, or is it just a waste of time..." Ichigo said, holding his black zanpakuto with both hands. The dark chain of the hilt resonated with his spiritual

pressure. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow looked very serious, now that training had finally begun. They both knew they had to get even stronger to protect their loved ones.

"Very well, let me finally show you how powerful you must become in order to save your precious women and the three worlds..." Ulquiorra said calmly. He closed his eyes, boosting up an incredible

amount of spiritual pressure.

Then he very quietly said, "Cloud their judgement in madness, enclose their mind in darkness... Murcielago único demonio de la desesperación (Lone Devil Bat of Despair)." He opened his eyes with a

flash, and a humongous CRACK ensued. The ground beneath Ulquiorra tore up and Ichigo and Grimmjow covered their eyes and ears as everything flashed a blinding neon green. When the flash and

vicious sounds of what seemed like a pack of Lamborghini Murcielago engines racing against each other at maximum speed around the room. Ichigo and Grimmjow opened their eyes and their arms fell

back in awe at Ulquiorra's transformation. Ulquiorra stared back at them with his glowing green eyes. The eyes didn't change much except that it seemed bigger and brighter. Ulquiorra's body wasn't

much different from his clone's Segunda Etapa release that Ichigo had previously defeated. The body structure was still the same except there was a giant dark green scar in the shape of an X with

Ulquiorra's hollow hole in the middle of his chest. Ulquiorra's wings on the other hand seemed much different, now that he had four of them along with four deadly black tails as well with black smoke

pouring out of it. Ulquiorras four bat like wings were a deep dark green on the front and pitch-black on the back. They were shaped like scythes with durable and dark flesh attached to them. The

scythes shone silver in the moonlight. Most of Ulquiorra's pale white doll-like body was covered in sleek black fur. Ulquiorra had deadly black claws that stretched to his elbows, and sharp crowlike

talons with wavy black fur that went all the way up to his thighs. The spiky fur moved like black fire, resonating with Ulquiorra's immense spiritual pressure.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were already feeling a little dizzy since they were in such close range of Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure. What Ulquiorra said to them after, made Ichigo and Grimmjow even more

unstable and shocked. Ichigo and Grimmjow had already broken down in cold sweats and goosebumps.

"... I'm not even at half strength yet Ichigo... Grimmjow...and you must know that I am the fourth most powerful sin master. This time it wasn't by choice. Beware both of you, there are three sin masters

far more powerful than me and you are not even half as strong as the weakest ones."

Ichigo was the first to get it back together after witnessing such power and news.

"I don't give a fruit! I have to win to save them! So I don't care how powerful you are, I will still take you down along with the others!" He cried and ran towards Ulquiorra with his sword raised high.

Ulquiorra noticed that Ichigo was shaking and looking unstable. It seemed Ichigo's body disagreed with the words it said a few seconds ago, and knew that it was running towards a losing battle.

"Ichigo! Don't hog all the heroic glory this time! I'm gonna be the one to take down Ulquiorra and the rest!" Grimmjow shouted finally regaining his senses (or not perhaps...) and lunged at Ulquiorra

from the other side.

"None of you have changed one bit. You are both still as reckless and idiotic as ever..." Ulquiorra sighed and before Ichigo or Grimmjow could get withing striking distance; they were slapped back with

two of Ulquiorra's tails. The force sent them flying backwards a few metres, but they both quickly regained their balance and charged at Ulquiorra again.

"Yahhhhhh!" (Ichigo's battle cry)

"Raaaaaaah!" (Grimmjow's war cry)

This time Ulquiorra wrapped two of his tails on Grimmjow. Securely fastening Grimmjows arms and legs to the owner's body. Ulquiorra quickly did the same thing at the same time to Ichigo with his other

two tails. They were both brought close and hung upside down just above Ulquiorra's face.

"Let us go!" Ichigo and Grimmjow both screamed in surrender as if they were little girls being bullied by a group of boys.

"Do you two pieces of trash finally understand that right now it is useless to fight me?" Ulquiorra asked, looking at them both, squeezing their bodies a little more tightly.

"YES!" Grimmjow and Ichigo choked.

"Oh really? Then will you garbage listen to my every words and become my _**slaves**_ for the rest of the little time we have to save your precious women?"

"FAWK NO!" Grimmjow and Ichigo refused.

Ulquiorra slapped them both hard and fast with his hands.

"Okay, okay! We'll do anything you want!" Ichigo and Grimmjow agreed with Ulquiorra's hand mark burning red on their cheeks.

Ulquiorra released them and let Ichigo and Grimmjow fall to the ground. They were both gasping for breath and finally stood up.

Ulquiorra let out a small smile, "You may begin by calling me Master U."

Ichigo and Grimmjow's backs straightened and they saluted like lower rank army officers, "yes we will Master U!"

* * *

_**Hey there! I'm finally getting into the more action and gruesome scenes of this story and yeah don't worry guys... I'll add more lemons XD Beware of new characters, new moves, and new... hotness? ~Gary **_


	6. Chapter 6: Training From Hell

**_Its time for Chapter 6: Training From Hell! Grimmjow and Ichigo will have to use everything it takes to make sure they can survive long enough to find out how to do their third and final release. Look out for blood and gore. Intense violence, and a secret the Ulquiorra has for coming to Hell... o.o This may be a long chapter... but it should b dun by the end of the week ^_^_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ulquiorra took out two green pills from a table and handed one each to Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Trust me and swallow these," Ulquiorra commanded.

Ichigo and Grimmjow swallowed the pill and immediately felt nauseated and dizzy. Ulquiorra quickly knocked Ichigo and Grimmjow out with swift stab from his thumbs to pressure points on the sides of

their necks. Then Ulquiorra immediately grabbed Grimmjow and pushed Ichigo away. He used sonido to move over a long distance to the other corner of the room and did sonido so that he was now on

the fake moon in the sky. Far enough away so that he would be safe from harm. Just as Ulquiorra had stepped onto the moon, there were two simultaneous explosions. One was light blue and came from

where Grimmjow was, and the other was dark red where Ichigo was laying.

Ulquiorra sat down with one knee upright resting on his chest.

"It has begun Ichigo...Grimmjow, good luck to you both..." Ulquiorra said staring down at them with his big green eyes.

. . .

Ichigo woke up in a daze. He was lying down on the side of a city building. Everything was sideways in this world. He could never get used to it. Ichigo stood up. There was water splashing in front of

him against the skyscraper that he was on. It felt weird seeing it, as if the great wall of water would devour him at any moment.

"We meet again, Ichigo..." A young teenage voice said.

Ichigo whirled behind him and saw a young figure about his age dressed in a black and red cloak similar to his bankai in front of him.

"Tensa...Zangetsu..." Ichigo said in recognition. Ichigo prepared himself, because he instinctively knew that something big and dangerous was about to unfold.

Ichigo remembered the last time he met Tensa. He had to battle Tensa Zangetsu in Chess where he was attacked each time he lost a piece. Ichigo eventually won after getting defeated by Tensa 21

times, and getting slashed at in several different places.

"What have you come for this time?" Tensa demanded.

"To make me stronger, and this time... lets skip the board games. I want to learn the Final Release." Ichigo answered with a demand of his own.

"The Zenkai...?"

"Yeah..."

"FUUUUDGE NO! NEVER! IN YOUR DREAMS ORANGE CHICKEN BISH!" Tensa slapped Ichigo and flash stepped away.

Ichigo widened his eyes in surprised. He couldn't even react when Tensa slapped him because of Tensa's amazing speed.

"I guess I'll just have to cut myself and die..." Ichigo said as if he was a suicidal emo giving up on life.

"I was just kidding dumb sh*t, you have to catch me if you wanna learn the secrets of unleashing our Zenkai," Tensa's voice echoed close by.

Ichigo knew that the only way to find his tricky zanpakutou was to feel for his spiritual pressure (reiatsu). Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated, but oddly, he felt nothing. Absoulutly nothing! Zip!

Darkness. Emptiness. Absolute. Terrifying. Hollowness.

DEATH.

Before he knew it Ichigo was bleeding with a huge gash on his chest.

"Waah-?" Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as he began to fall down.

"I'm sure Byakuya told you this, but you're slow, even when you're falling..." Tensa Zangetsu grabbed Ichigo's face and smashed him on the ground; which was the windows of a building. Ichigo went

through the windows and a few walls before landing on a copier machine in an office room upside down.

"Dammit..." Ichigo cursed as he got up painfully. He didn't understand why he couldn't feel any reiatsu from Tensa anymore.

"Can you feel it, Ichigo? The darkness and loneliness in this pathetic world you have trapped me in..." Tensa said looking down on Ichigo from the shattered window, "If you can finally comprehend what

I feel, you'll be able to go on to the next step..."

Ichigo leaped up to face Tensa face to face. He looked serious with his eyebrows curved toward his brown eyes, "You think I can't understand your pain of loneliness? When I lost my mother, you don't

know how I alone I felt. You probably weren't born then. I wandered aimlessly to find her and fill in the hollow gap in my heart, but I just couldn't. Later I found friends that helped me fill that gap, and

have helped me become what I am today. They have helped me become stronger. So I will tell you this my priceless assistant... I am your friend. I won't let you feel scared or lonely. I've opened my

heart to you, now it's up to you to open up to me."

For what seemed like the first time, Tensa grinned and shook his head, "You always have the ability to surprise me and tell me just what I want Ichigo. Unfortunately thats not enough..." and Tensa

Zangetsu stabbed Ichigo just under the chest with his blade.

. . .

Grimmjow was staring at the full moon. He was in the middle of a dark forest and a lake. The moon shining on the lake, gave the lake a beautiful and sparkling teal colour from the light blue pebbles on

the lake floor.

"The inner world huh... It has been a while..." Grimmjow muttered, "Hey Pantera, where the fart are you?"

"You've gotten weak Grimmjow, can you not even sniff my reiatsu anymore?" A growling voice snarled.

A grey panther with the same eyes as Grimmjow was perched on the branch of a tall tree. He had spikes on the sides of his knee and a tail with a light blue tip as sharp as a blade.

"Interesting, you have hidden all your reiatsu from me, are you that scared of me giving you a pounding?" Grimmjow grinned, "I remembered I easily beat the Resureccion out of you. This time I'm

gonna rip our Final Resureccion out of ya!"

"Pretty bold statement for an idiot who yet doesn't know how to shut up and fight silently," Pantera nimbly landed on Grimmjow's shoulders using a sonido that was too fast for Grimmjow to sense, or

react at all, "The only sounds heard should be the tearing of flesh."

. . .

Ichigo gasped as he was stabbed in the chest. Blood spurted all over him and Tensa. Tensa looked calmly at the wound and mercilessly pulled the blade out. The wound was enough to kill Ichigo. Ichigo

struggled to breathe as his uncanny survival instincts kicked in. Ichigo stood up slowly, shaking all over.

"There is no point getting up Ichigo, you will die... unless you can absorb all of your spiritual pressure and concentrate it on that wound. If you cannot do so in the next minute; you will perish." Tensa

explained.

"...And I will take your place... King," H. Ichigo said from behind the original and laughed wildly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"H-h-hollow?" Ichigo moaned in disbelief. Ichigo coughed up blood.

"Concentrate Ichigo, I won't say it again!" Tensa urged.

"Meh, our king doesn't have what it takes, but don't worry Ichigo; I'll show ya how it done after you become my horse," H. Ichigo smirked. He seemed to enjoy watching the last moments of Ichigo's life

whisk away.

"No... not this time... not ever..." Ichigo grimaced and focused on his spiritual pressure that was unconsciously leaking out of him even as he died. Slowly his spiritual pressure returned to him as Ichigo

willed it back inside him and willed it on his wound. Ichigo's chest glowed blue as the bleeding stopped and his wound regenerated.

"Looks like you have what it takes after all," Both Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo said in unison.

"But I have plenty of chances to become king," H. Ichigo added and grinned wickedly playing with the horn on his nightmarish mask.

Ichigo's wound healed completely and he looked good as new as even his Bankai cloak regenerated.

* * *

_**Hey there! I'm finally getting into the more action and gruesome scenes of this story and yeah don't worry guys... I'll add more lemons XD Beware of new characters, new moves, and new... hotness? Oh and I guess this story isn't after the Aizen arc in the original Bleach series since Ichigo had a diff power to use against Aizen. Think of this story as a time in a different dimension. Where Ichigo beat Aizen and saved the world through a harmless but intense game of chess. Now Ichigo is meeting Tensa Zangetsu for the second time. Sounds lame...but watever... . ~Gary **_


End file.
